


Lovely to Look At

by krissycupcake



Category: Last Tango In Halifax, caroline elliot - Fandom, kate mckenzie - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissycupcake/pseuds/krissycupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically here's what I think happened when Caroline went over Kate's after they had a good laugh about Gillian buying Celia's knickers. (bow-chika-wow-wow)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovely to Look At

"What?" the tall blonde said, through fits of laughter. "What's wrong with that?"

They continued to laugh at the absurdity of the situation: Gillian buying Celia knickers. Gillian calling Caroline to ask her for her mother's size. It was comical and ridiculous. Then the mood changed; though the laughs continued, they knew it was no longer the light-hearted amusement from just a moment before. They laughed out of nervousness--was this really happening? Caroline was there. She had told John. She had come back to Kate. Come to her house. 

The laughter faded. 

Caroline looked down and grabbed Kate's right hand in hers and traced the lines across her palm. Kate searched Caroline's face, but the blonde did not look up. Kate brought her left hand to Caroline's chin and lifted her face until she was met with rich, blue eyes, and swept her thumb across the older woman's cheek. 

"Caroline, we don't have to-"  
"No," she interrupted, and looked back down at Kate's hand, still in hers, and brought it up to her lips, kissing the palm. "No, I want to." 

Kate cupped Caroline's face and brought it to hers so that their noses touched. Caroline's breath caught and then she pushed forward and kissed Kate, pinning her to the wall for the second time that day, moving her hands to the younger woman's hips to hold her in place as their lips met, parted, and met again. She caught Kate's bottom lip between her teeth and nipped at it gently, letting it slide out before grabbing it again slightly harder, causing a soft moan to escape from her partner's throat. Kate grabbed the back of Caroline's head and pulled her closer, tracing the blonde's lips with her tongue until given access to her whole mouth. Their tongues met as the kiss grew more and more passionate, the space between them closing in so tightly that they eventually had to break apart to breathe. 

And laugh, again. 

"We're as bad as a couple of teenagers," Kate joked.  
"I suppose being around them all day has rubbed off, in the best of ways"  
"I don't remember having quite this much fun as a teenager, though"  
"Clearly you weren't having as much fun as me, then," Caroline teased. 

Kate smiled. With her wit and sarcastic nature, it was hard not to smile with Caroline. 

She grabbed the blonde's hand and silently lead her up the the stairs to the bedroom. They entered and Kate closed the door and turned to face Caroline. She looked radiant. Her blonde hair, softly tussled from the embrace, framed her long face. Her lips were red and swollen from their kisses. Her eyes were brilliant and blue, pupils dilated with desire. Kate approached her, grabbing the lapels of her coat and slid it back off her shoulders, she removed the jacket and scarf and placed them over an arm chair in the corner of the room. As she did that, Caroline sat on the bed and removed her shoes and placed them on the ground. Kate returned and faced her, cupping her face in her hands as she straddled Caroline's right knee between her legs. Kate then traced Caroline's cheek with her finger, moving up the left side of her face to her temple, and then gently brushing the blonde's bangs to the side. She ran her fingers through her hair until her hand was behind Caroline's head. They looked into each others' eyes for what seemed like a century before Kate finally moved in and kissed her softly. Their mouths taking the other in turns. Kate moved down and began to grind into Caroline's leg, soft groans escaping as the pressure between the leg leg and her center grew. 

Caroline ran her hands up Kate's stomach and gently over her breasts as she reached for the her cardigan and dragged it off. Kate released Caroline's head to allow the cardigan off and they worked together to undo the buttons of her shirt, which quickly fell to the ground. Caroline ran her left index finger down the center of Kate's bare stomach until she reached the start of her trousers. She tugged them to lower Kate further so that she was now sitting on Caroline's leg, and the older woman kissed her fervently as she ran her hands back up her stomach, down her sides, and up her back-stroking softly and causing Kate shiver and a shallow breath escaped from her mouth. As Caroline's hands made their way up Kate's back, she undid the clasp of her bra, sliding it down her arms and throwing it to the pile on the floor. Caroline stopped to take a moment an appreciate Kate, her skin was glowing, her breast full, her nipples dark. 

"You're stunning," she whispered, not quite aware of having said it aloud until she heard her own voice, and then looked down with a blush. 

Kate smile, "And you're still dressed."

Kate grabbed the end of Caroline's shirt and pulled it off over her head and threw it to the ground. She brushed back her hair with her fingers and softly ran her nails down Caroline's back, causing her to arch ever so slightly. Kate found the clasp and undid it, now throwing the bra into the pile of accumulated clothes. She pushed Caroline back on to the bed and kissed her, as she cupped her right breast with her left hand and thumbed the pink nipple until it was erect and Caroline was bucking her hips into her. Kate moved her hand down to the start of Caroline's skirt resting at her hips and ran her fingers above the elastic, teasingly. She then moved her mouth to Caroline's neck and sucked softly as she moaned in pleasure and brought her left leg up in an attempt to drag Kate in closer, but the younger woman held her ground. She ran her fingers up and down the pale stomach lightly, and again across right above the elastic. She moved her mouth down and took in Caroline's left nipple, circling it with her tongue as she moved her left hand back up to the right and pinched it lightly. Caroline moaned and arched her back, grabbing fistfulls of sheets in her hands. Kate's mouth wandered down as she laid kisses on the soft skin until finally reaching the skirt. She sat up and pulled the skirt and underwear together down Caroline's smooth, long legs, and threw them. She then undid her own trousers and threw her remaining articles of clothing to the floor. She moved back up, parting the creamy legs and sliding her hands up the inner thighs causing Caroline to jerk her hips in response. Kate held herself up with her right hand as her left made its way to Caroline's center. Caroline let out a deep moan as Kate's cool fingers entered her slowly. She moved rhythmically, systematically entering and curling her fingers upward, causing gasps, and then bringing them out to stroke her clit. The rhythm gained speed as Caroline rocked her hips in time with Kate's hand. Kate shifted her focus to Caroline's pleasure, rubbing her fingers quickly as Caroline writhed beneath her, her breath becoming shallow, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She grabbed at Kate's right shoulder, digging her nails in as her right hand grabbed at the sheets, gasps and short exclamations escaping her mouth. She could feel it coming, her legs tensed around Kate's hand as she began to clench, causing Kate to move faster, apply more pressure. Caroline came with a deep moan as she pulled her legs up and grabbed Kate's hand to stop it, and entwined their fingers.

Caroline laid there for a moment, basking in the glory of her climax and trying to catch her breath. Kate studied her face. She really was magnificent. Now more than ever. She wanted to freeze this moment, this image of Caroline in her glow of pure pleasure. Caroline finally opened her eyes and met Kate's and blushed. She let go of Kate's hand and covered her face as she started to laugh. 

"Oh, no, don't look at me like that!"  
"You're so lovely to look at."

Caroline laughed, "Delightful to know?"

"And Heaven to kiss," Kate responded, surprising Caroline with the next lyric as she kissed her softly. It was a tender kiss that quickly moved to passion as Caroline came down from her high. 

"I do believe I had a plan for today's events that I told you about earlier," Caroline said with a sly smile and twinkle in her eye. "And I thought of something."

Kate smiled and kissed her lover, as they shifted positions. 

"I do love your surprises lately," Kate whispered between kisses.


End file.
